Mazda MX-5
The Mazda MX-5, also known as MX-5 Miata in North America and Eunos Roadster (1st generation) or simply Roadster (2nd generation onwards) in Japan, is a lightweight two-seater roadster, of front-engine, rear-wheel-drive layout, built by Mazda in Hiroshima, Japan. NA6CE 1989 Eunos Roadster.jpg 1989 Eunos Roadster (Rear View).jpg 1989 Eunos Roadster (Bright Red).jpg 1989 Eunos Roadster (Bright Red, Back).jpg 1989 MX-5.jpg 1989 MX-5 (Back).jpg 1989 MX-5 (No Front License).jpg 1989 MX-5 (BBS Wheel Option).jpg 1989 MX-5 Miata.jpg 1989 MX-5 Miata (Back).jpg 1989 MX-5 Miata (No Front License).jpg 1989 MX-5 Miata (Option Wheel Set).jpg 1992 Eunos Roadster S-Special.jpg 1992 Eunos Roadster S-Special (Rear).jpg Eunos Roadster RHT.jpg Mazda MX-5 RHT (NA).jpg Mazda MX-5 RHT (Back).jpg 1993 Eunos Roadster.jpg 1993 MX-5 Miata.jpg Eunos Roadster S-Special (NA8C).jpg Eunos Roadster S-Special (NA8C Option Wing).jpg Eunos Roadster S-Special Type-I.jpg Eunos Roadster S-Special Type I (Back).jpg Eunos Roadster S-Special Type-I (Option Wing).jpg MX-5 S-Special Type-I.jpg MX-5 S-Special Type-I (BBS Wheel Option).jpg MX-5 Miata S-Special Type-I.jpg MX-5 Miata S-Special Type-I (Option Wheel Set).jpg Eunos Roadsters Manga.png|Toru Suetsugo's Roadster as it appears in the manga. Toru's Roadster.jpg|Toru Suetsugu's Eunos Roadster as it appears in Fourth Stage Toru Eunos.png|Toru Suetsugu's Eunos Roadster as it appears in Battle Stage 2 Toru's Miata.jpg|Toru Suetsugu's Eunos Roadster, rebadged as the MX-5 Miata for the United States market Toru roadster.gif Toru's Roadster (Arcade).jpg Eunos Roadsters.png Eunos Roadsters Back.png|Toru Suetsugu's Roadster in the Arcade Stage games, showing the Eunos Roadster badge Eunos Roadsters Ingame.png Toru's Roadster (Street Stage).jpg Toru's Roadster (Street Stage, Back).jpg legend roadster.jpg|Akagi Redsuns Eunos Roadster in Legend Akagi eunos.png Image.nightkidsmx-5.jpeg|Nightkids Roadster in Legends Image.miata.jpeg Image Eunos CD.jpeg|Mika's roadster Image CD.jpeg|What could be Mika's Roadster (Note: It has the same number plate as Nakazato's R32) *Engine Name: B6-ZE *Engine Type: I4 DOHC 16 Valve *Max power: 197 HP (Toru Suetsugu's Bored-Up RS Aizawa Complete Engine, standard output is rated at 118 HP) *Maximum torque: Unknown *Displacement: 1,597 cc (Toru's version is bored up to 1,839 cc) *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: NA *Length: 3948 mm *Height: 1224 mm *Width: 1676 mm *Weight: 940 kg *Transmission: 5MT (5-speed manual gearbox) *Body Kit: Eunos Roadster S-Special NA8C NA8C green 1.png|SR-limited MX-5 NA in Final stage GREEN 2.png green 3.png Green_Eunos_Roadster_(Final_Stage).jpg Initial d final stage mx-5 3.jpg 23-596.png NB8C Roadster 1.8 RS.jpg Roadster 1.8 RS (Back).jpg Roadster 1.8 RS (Bright Orange).jpg Roadster 1.8 RS (Bright Orange, Back).jpg MX-5 1.8 RS.jpg MX-5 1.8 RS (Back).jpg MX-5 Miata 1.8 RS.jpg MX-5 Miata 1.8 RS (Back).jpg MX-5 1.6 S Package.jpg MX-5 1.6 S-Package (Back).jpg MX-5 Miata (Gloss Orange).jpg MX-5 Miata (Gloss Pure Orange).jpg MX-5 Miata (Metallic Orange).jpg MX-5 Miata (Pearlescent Orange).jpg Omiya's Roadster.jpg|Satoshi Omiya's Roadster as it appears in Fifth Stage NB mx5.jpg|Satoshi's MX-5 with the broken wing Omiya's Roadster (Arcade).jpg|Satoshi Omiya's Roadster as it appears in Arcade Stage Team 246 NB8C.png Team 246 NB8C Back.png Team 246 NB8C Ingame.png *Engine Name: BP-ZE *Engine Type: I4 DOHC *Displacement: 1839 cc *Maximum power (stock): 130 hp, later models 140 hp *Maximum torque: Unknown *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: NA *Length: 3955 mm *Height: 1235 mm *Width: 1680 mm *Weight: 1030 kg *Transmission: 6MT (6-speed manual gearbox) *Body kit: Garage Vary Type N Weakness The NB8C has a weakness in its front biased weight load. This means it is prone to oversteer while braking and makes it relatively unstable when slowing down. Satoshi Omiya has since countered this problem by fitting a GT wing. This is an imaginary weakness as the real life Roadster has a perfect 50/50 weight distribution. Trivia *Some early examples of the first-gen MX-5 have a detuned B6-ZE engine that only produces 90 hp instead of the original 118 hp output. *By far, this is the world's best selling sports car and world's best selling two-seat car, beating the Ford Model T. As of this year, the numbers are getting close to one million units. *A red NA6CE appears in Yuichi's gas station in the ending of Third Stage, in a gag about none of the SpeedStars having a girlfriend. Ironically, the Roadster has the same plate as Nakazato's R32. *The Final Stage Roadster is actually based on the 1997 SR-Limited Roadster, The last special model for the Eunos Roadster before it ended production and replaced with the NB in 1998. It's also a 1.8 version thus it have more power and some improvement than Toru's Roadster. Only 700 were made. Category:Mazda Category:Cars Category:SSR Category:Team 246 Category:Project D